


more than steel

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: The next thing she remembered washim. Standing over her, looking down at her, the most perfect vision she had ever had.Even through her blurry eyesight, she’d seen his gentle smile, his cape flying out behind her.“You’re okay,” she remembered hearing him say. “You’re safe.”





	more than steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



She met him by accident. She, Sam, Steve and Natasha were out on a mission, tracking down a man who was thought to be responsible for kidnapping a slew of children in Eastern Europe. She was already furious at the thought, her powers already going a little haywire as she thought about what she would do to those men when she found them.

“You gonna be okay?” Natasha had asked her, with a worried frown, before they headed out.

She had plastered on the fakest smile she could muster, shoved her hands behind her so the sparks wouldn’t be seen.

“Of course,” she’d said. “Let’s go get them.”

Natasha had looked like she hadn’t believed her, but she had simply nodded. Wanda bet later that Natasha regretted that decision.

It started well, though. They had found the children. Steve and Sam were trying to get them out, and she and Natasha had the men surrounded. Wanda had been so mad, though, so furious. She hadn’t kept her temper in check, and she hadn’t seen the other man behind them.

The bomb went off before either of them knew what had happened. Wanda remembered flying through the air, remembered striking her head, remembered feeling her fingers tingling as her powers activated.

The next thing she remembered was _him_. Standing over her, looking down at her, the most perfect vision she had ever had.

Even through her blurry eyesight, she’d seen his gentle smile, his cape flying out behind him.

“You’re okay,” she remembered hearing him say. “You’re safe.”

“Natasha?” she remembered asking.

“She’ll be fine, too.”

“The men?”

He pointed. She struggled to sit up and turn toward where he was gesturing. Sure enough, the men they had caught were being led away by police, Steve and Sam helping them. Off to the side was the group of children they had rescued.

She turned back to thank the man who had saved her, but before she could, he was gone, disappearing up into the sky like he had never even been there.

•••

Maria helped her track him down.

“Clark Kent,” she had told her. “He lives in Metropolis.”

“How do you know this?” Wanda had asked her, and Maria had laughed.

“SHIELD knows all the super powered people,” she had said. “Even if not all of them wanted to work with us.”

“He’s …”

“One of the good ones,” Maria had said, and she’d slipped a piece of paper into Wanda’s hand. “Tell Steve you’re doing something for me. I don’t want him killing me when he finds out about this.”

•••

She found him out on an old farm, surrounded by fields of wheat as far as the eye could see. He was standing on the front porch, in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, leaning against a pole like he had all the time in the world.

He smiled at her as she walked toward him, stopping a few feet away.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get here,” he said.

“You left before I could say thank you,” she told him. “Or properly introduce myself.”

He laughed. “I know who you are, Wanda Maximoff. The Scarlet Witch.” He stepped off the porch and walked toward her, holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m …”

“Clark Kent. Superman.” She grinned at him and took the hand he offered. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Thank you for needing to be saved. Can I get you a cup of tea? You must have traveled far.”

“I have. And you can. Thank you.”

•••

It turned out they had a lot more in common than just two people — one human and one alien — who had superpowers.

“I never really thought about it as starting over,” Clark told her one night. They were sitting together on the deck outside, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. She had called Maria and asked for a two-week holiday. Maria told her Steve would not be happy about it, but she would make him understand.

“This was all I knew. But I did wonder, about where I came from, what my life would have been like.”

“And you felt different?” She phrased it as a question, but they both knew it really wasn’t.

“Not here, on the farm,” he said. “But everywhere else.”

“I thought it would feel better being different,” Wanda said. She leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her. They hadn’t done anything yet, other than a couple quick pecks on the cheek, but Wanda had a feeling they both knew where this was leading. 

“But it didn’t?” Clark said, also phrasing his as a question when they both knew it wasn’t.

“No.” She paused. “Sometimes it’s okay. Like when Pietro was with me. Or now, with the others. But these powers …” She lifted her hands, letting the red strands of light string between them. “No one else can know what they are like.”

“It makes you special,” Clark said.

“And dangerous,” Wanda added.

“Me too,” he said. “Dangerous.”

Wanda closed her eyes, savored the feel of his arms around her. “Maybe we can be dangerous together.”

“I’d like that.”

•••

He kissed her for the first time on the day she left to go back to the Avengers compound. He walked her into town and kissed her in front of the train station. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then dropped her head on to his shoulder when they finally pulled apart.

“I can’t believe you waited so long,” she sighed.

“I can’t believe you let me wait so long.”

She looked up, into his sincere eyes. “You’ll come see me? As soon as I, umm, explain you to Steve.”

“Of course,” he said. “Are you sure you won’t let me fly you back?”

“Nah. I need to do this the normal way. Plus, it will give me time to think.”

“Are you going to think about me?” he asked with a grin.

“Maybe,” she said.

He laughed and kissed her for the second time. Two days later, he showed up in her room at the Avengers compound and kissed for the third.


End file.
